The present disclosure relates to a coordinate computation device and to a sewing machine that includes the coordinate computation device.
A device that includes an ultrasound pen is known as a coordinate computation device.
An ultrasound pen is known that includes two ultrasonic wave transmitters. Two points can be specified by the two ultrasonic wave transmitters, and the angle and direction of the ultrasound pen, which is a position indication portion that is configured to indicate a position, can be specified, making it possible to compute the coordinates of the indicated point.